


天黑請閉眼

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [8]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 1





	天黑請閉眼

*70  
*註：天黑請閉眼是一個桌遊，另外一個名字是"狼人殺"（但在我念書的時候是叫「殺手」)

-

「那…大家都確認好身份了嗎？」

「因為我們只有4個人參與，所以殺手只會有一位唷。」

穿著牛仔外套的女孩放下手機，瞇著眼打量在場的所有人。

撲通、撲通…。

康瑟琪瞄了一眼紙牌，鬆了一大口氣。

呼，好險是平民。

平民的身分對於今天這一切的計畫一定會更加順利。

反正啊，我本來就很不擅長這種遊戲。

接下來只要專心今天的計畫就可以了。

畢竟我期待這一天真的很久了。

想偷看坐在正對面的裴柱現，才剛抬起頭卻不小心正對到眼。

是錯覺嗎？

剛才裴柱現似乎對自己微笑了一下。

啊…

我的心臟，差點以為要停止跳動了。

心臟你爭氣一點啊。

可是都一年不見了。

柱現歐尼還是一樣漂亮呢。

「喂，瑟琪歐尼你不可以偷看別人的牌哦！」

「我、我才沒有！」

剛剛對我說話的人是金藝琳。

我們社團裡的忙內，也是唯一還在學校念書的人。

啊、忘記說了。

我們5個人是大學時期，因為參加舞蹈社團認識的。

坐我右邊的這位，一頭金髮，穿著白色襯衫，正皺著眉思考戰略的人。

不僅是我的同系同學，也是大一和我一起進社團的孫勝完。

勝完的個性很細膩，也很聰明，常在念書時照顧我，也常常在宿舍大半夜忍著睡意聽我說心事。

是我唯一在畢業後保持密切聯絡的摯友。

而我左邊的這位，早就把紙牌放下，晃著紅酒杯，穿著鮮黃色針織衫的人。

是在社團裡總會自稱性感炸彈，小我跟勝完兩歲的朴秀英。

朴秀英的個性直爽，也很正義，跟她相處起來非常舒服。

這一次的聚會就是因為她畢業，所以才約大家出來聚聚的。

還有…

坐在我正對面的，穿著黑色休閒長素T和緊身牛仔褲，正拿著紙牌沉思。

在遊戲時總是比誰都還想贏的…。

我們熱舞社的風雲人物。

我從大學時期就暗戀到現在的…

裴柱現學姊。

我很膽小。

都畢業兩年了，斷斷續續的有聯絡，偶爾跟勝完一起約學姊出來吃飯，這樣的日子我已經心滿意足了。

哪敢說告白什麼的。

今天的計畫也是好不容易鼓起勇氣才...。

「大家都確認好身份了嗎？」

金藝琳又問了一次，我滿不在乎的聳聳肩。

因為我根本不在意這個遊戲。

為了今年這一天，我已經準備很久了。

我拿起眼前的酒杯，大口的把半杯紅酒一飲而盡。

不愧是我上個月精挑細選的，酒精濃度有15%的高級紅酒，果然連喝兩杯後頭就有點暈了。

我的計畫很簡單。

酒精的催化總會讓人理智模糊。

先用這支紅酒灌醉所有人，然後藉著酒意和柱現學姊發生一些不可言說的事情。

「那麼，天黑請閉眼。」

我順從的照做，一片漆黑襲來之後，我心裡一慌。

糟糕。

這個計畫好像稍微超出我意料之外了。

閉上眼之後，暈眩的感覺變得比剛才嚴重許多。

我甚至能想像到那些酒精此刻正跟著我的細胞在血液裡快速流竄。

「現在。」

「殺手請現身。」

好暈、好暈。

世界好像在天旋地轉。

我扶著額頭，用手肘保持身體的重心，試圖不讓整個人直接癱倒在地上。

「天亮了，請睜眼。」

意識逐漸變得模糊，我只聽見金藝琳爽朗的笑聲。

「昨天晚上。」

「瑟琪歐尼。」

「你被殺了。」

我？！

是我被…

我費力睜開已經像是黏在一起的眼皮，整個腦袋像綁上鉛塊一樣，又沉又重。

金藝琳在我面前已經變成2個，旁邊的裴柱現挑著一邊的眉毛，嘴裡念念有詞，右邊的孫勝完正在搖晃我的肩膀問我還好嗎，左邊的朴秀英則是一臉似笑非笑…

不行了、真的太暈了…

一直到我完全睡著之前，我都沒有聽見，那一場遊戲的殺手，究竟是誰…

-

我是因為腰疼而醒來的，撕裂般的疼痛讓我好不容易才直起身。

房間的窗簾拉的並不嚴實，有一半的縫隙讓陽光趁進溜進房間，有些刺眼。

但我身邊的柱現學姊似乎睡得很沉。

咦？！

我身邊怎麼會有人，還是柱現學姊？！

難道我們昨天晚上？

揉了揉額頭，關於昨天晚上的記憶一點也想不起來。

噢。

腰真的好痛。

看來，事情應該就是我想的那樣了吧？

天啊。

雖然我原本想的只是可以藉著酒意告白，沒想到竟然已經…

不過，如果是跟柱現學姊的話。

其實我也不在意，進度走的太快這種事情。

說不定，還可以趁機要求柱現學姊負責什麼的。

我忍不住捂著嘴偷笑起來。

真是太機靈有神了，康瑟琪。

柱現學姊睡得很熟，臉上的妝都沒有卸，從這個角度來看，學姊的側顏還是非常完美。

我輕輕掀開棉被一角，怕吵醒她偷偷摸摸的下床。

打開浴室門的時候卻讓我嚇了好大一跳。

我的學妹，金藝琳，正躺在浴缸裡呼呼大睡。

牛仔外套還脫了一半，露出裡面的黑色背心。

白皙的肩頭上有一個非常明顯的口紅印。

那個色號非常眼熟。

可是我一時之間卻想不起來是在哪裡看到的。

我只覺得奇怪，趕緊上前去把金藝琳搖醒。

在這種地方睡覺，會感冒的啊！

「藝琳阿，起來，別在這裡睡。」

我把金藝琳的牛仔外套拉好，並輕輕的捏了捏她的肩膀。

沒想到她只是揉著手腕，發出細微的嗚噎聲，把眼睛瞇成一條縫，還對我招了招手，似乎有話要說。

我立刻湊近仔細去聽。

「沒想到瑟琪歐尼…」

「喝了酒以後…」

「很厲害哦…」

「我的手…都還在痛…」

那一瞬間我慌亂的鬆開手，還不完全明白金藝琳說話是否有言外之意。

我瞥了一眼浴室的鏡子，突然發現那個色號為什麼眼熟了。

那個色號…

是我現在，也是昨晚，塗的口紅色號…

走到客廳想冷靜一下，我的心臟差點又停止跳動了。

我看見我最好的朋友孫勝完躺在沙發上，白色襯衫的扣子已經解開了幾顆，懷裡擁著沙發上的抱枕緊緊皺眉，似乎睡得很不好。

我正在猶豫要不要叫醒她，心底卻先浮現有些不好的預感。

我還沒說話，沒想到勝完靈敏的感覺卻先一步感覺到客廳有人闖入。

她忽然睜開眼，深邃而明亮的瞳孔直直看向我，如果我沒看錯的話，她的眼角似乎有些濕潤。

「嗨、呃、早阿，勝完。」

「要、要喝水嗎，我去幫你倒。」

我很少見到這樣的勝完，有些心虛使然，我說話支支吾吾的，一邊有些尷尬的向她招手，只見她捏緊懷裡的抱枕，用力的咬著嘴唇，似乎在猶豫要不要說出某些話。

「瑟琪阿…」

「你昨天…」

「怎…怎麼了嗎？」

我捏緊手心，額頭不自覺的滲出一些汗珠。

勝完搖了搖頭，在聽見我說的話後嘆了一大口氣，把眼神看向電視的方向，比起跟我說話，更像是喃喃自語。

「你昨天跟我…」

「發生了什麼事。」

「你一點都不記得了嗎…」

我的天…

天、天、天啊！！！

這到底是什麼跟什麼阿。

我瞪大雙眼，像是被定在原地一樣，完全無法對眼前的狀況做出反應。

就在此時，背後玄關傳來電子鎖開啟的聲音。

我反射性的轉頭，只看見朴秀英手裡拿著一大袋早餐，身上還穿著那套黃色針織衫。

現在回來的朴秀英就像是我的救星一樣，我一邊不自在的嚷嚷，要幫她提東西什麼的，避開勝完的視線快步走向門口。

沒想到朴秀英只是在把東西交到我手上後，輕輕的把我攬進懷裡，我還來不及反應，她已經在我耳邊小聲的笑起來。

可我卻全身起雞皮疙瘩，一點也笑不出來…。

因為她對我說。

「瑟琪歐尼。」

「看不出來呢。」

「都畢業那麼久了。」

「體力還是很好哦…」

滴、答、滴、答…

時鐘的聲音讓我以為整個世界彷彿都以慢動作在進行，在臥室裡正在熟睡的柱現學姊，秀英的笑聲，勝完泫然欲泣的視線，正要從房間裡走出來的金藝琳…

我下意識的扶住劇烈疼痛的腰部。

可我還是，還是想不起來，那一場遊戲的殺手，到底是誰…？


End file.
